


Laid Bare

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: God doesn’t lower himself to the level of mortals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no excuse for this, so pardon me while i shamelessly indulge myself

“I’m sorry I’m sorry —“

Credence stumbled into the dark alley, limping and breathing heavily.

“— I’m sorry I’m late.”

The shadows stirred, and a figure slowly approached Credence.

“Credence,” the quiet voice said.

Credence recoiled from the gentleness he heard behind the word. He wasn’t used to hearing his name murmured with any feeling besides pity and reproach, and hearing nothing less but the warmest kindness right then felt too, too _much_ like a good thing.

“It was Ma,” Credence blurted, panicked and trying to choke the sobs threatening to pour out of him. “She – _she_ –“

“Credence _._ ”

A hand – warm and safe, like the voice was to Credence – landed on the back of his neck, thumb soothingly stroking the junction between his ear and jaw.

“Did she hurt you again?”

Credence’s eyelids fluttered close as he focused on the steady rhythm of skin on skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words had deserted him. Defeated, he nodded.

The hand on his neck moved to the side of his face; present and firm, but not restraining. _Never_ restraining.

“Show me.”

Trembling, Credence toed off his dusty shoes. He wasn’t wearing socks, and he stepped onto the bare ground with a wince, the raw skin of his feet burning hot against the cold.

Without hesitation, Percival Graves went down on his haunches to inspect Credence’s injuries, the fine material of his coat pooling behind him.

“M-Mr Graves – _sir_ —“ Credence stuttered, flushed and embarrassed.

Graves reached for his more injured foot, completely silent, and Credence was forced to reach for Graves’ shoulder as he kept his balance. Unminding, Graves lightly traced a finger along the burns and welts decorating Credence’s thin, calloused foot. The skin immediately started knitting itself back together, and Credence let out a shuddering breath.

“There’s really no need for you to do this every time,” Credence murmured.

“I know,” Graves said, eyes trained up at him, “but I want to.”

Graves then proceeded to weave magic along ruined skin, head bowed and one knee bent to the ground, like a knight swearing fealty. At this, Credence suddenly felt a strong wave of wrongness.

“God doesn’t lower himself to the level of mortals,” he uttered, tone as fierce as one of Credence’s disposition could muster.

Graves looked up then, looking a bit surprised. He smiled softly. “I am not a god, Credence.”

 _‘But you are as close as one can be,’_ Credence silently but earnestly thought.

“I am a Prophet,” Graves continued as his hand covered Credence’s on his shoulder. “And _you,_ are the key to our revolution.”

Finally finished with healing, Graves stood up. His dark eyes burned with heat and thawed the ever-present chill in Credence’s spine.

“We need to continue helping each other, Credence. Find me the Child of the prophecy, and I’ll find you a place in the world.”

Graves held Credence’s hand in both of his, then brought it to his lips. “Do you understand?” he murmured against interlocked fingers, as if in fervent prayer.

Credence nodded. He closed his eyes tightly, heart heavy with the images Graves painted. “Yes,” he answered, voice broken and desperate.

With a low, pleased hum, Graves let go of his hand.  “Good boy,” he whispered into Credence’s ear.

Then, with a swirl of robes and Magic, he was gone – along with his warmth – leaving Credence in the dark alley, alone and cold once more.


End file.
